Ella está bien
by VegetarianaDixon
Summary: Su preocupación por ella es incontrolable, necesita verla y saber que esta bien. Caryl. De como me gustaría que fuera su reencuentro. Perdón soy pésima con los resúmenes . . , disfruten su lectura :)


**N.A: Hola :D este es mi 2do fic, lo tenía guardado hace meses y decidí seguirlo y publicarlo :P esto no llevara más d capítulos como mucho y la actualización llegará pronto porque estoy de vacaciones n.n. De más esta decir que esta historia es %100 Caryl, ya vieron las fotos de las grabaciones de Norman y Melissa? Aaaaah simplemente geniales, tenemos Caryl en la 5ta temporada :3 yeiiii y solo faltan 3 días para el tráiler, ya no aguanto más la espera, octubre llega rápido. Bueno los dejo leer, disfruten **

_**Ella está bien**_

-Cápitulo 1-

-Tenemos que encontrar un lugar seguro donde podamos pasar la noche- había dicho Joe y el resto del grupo asintió. Noto que empezaron a hablar de algo pero no escucho de que, no estaba prestando atención, su mente estaba en otra cosa. O mejor dicho en otra persona.

Iba por detrás de ellos, en silencio. "_Mato a dos de los nuestros. No podía estar aquí" _ esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Rick había hablado como si se tratara de un asesino despiadado, alguien como el gobernador, y no era así, _ella_ no era así.

¿Estará bien? ¿Y si está en peligro? ¿Y si está muerta? No, eso es imposible. Ella es fuerte, Carol es fuerte. Él se había encargado de que sepa todo lo necesario para defenderse y mantenerse a salvo. Es una sobreviviente, desde mucho antes que toda esta mierda empezara.

Si tan solo le hubiera dejado bien en claro sus sentimientos hacia ella, hacerle saber que era importante para él, no es que ella no se haya dado cuenta él se lo hacía saber con cada acción o mirada, por mas mínima que sea, pero demonios necesitaba decírselo con palabras. Todo ese tiempo juntos sirvió para confirmárselo a si mismo que la amaba. Si, amaba a Carol.

Su mente vagaba en los recuerdos de su tiempo juntos, como ella siempre se preocupaba por él, asegurándose de que coma lo suficiente, que descanse lo suficiente y sobre todo recordaba su hermosa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que hacía que quede hipnotizado, que lo relajaba y que hacia cualquier cosa con tal de que aparezca ante sus ojos.

De pronto se dio cuenta que su grupo se había alejado, estaba tan hundido en sus recuerdos que los perdió de vista. _Tal vez es una buena oportunidad para separarme de ellos_, pensó pero ¿cuánto tiempo iba a sobrevivir por su cuenta?, la seguridad está en los números, pero…. ¿importaba seguir sobreviviendo? Su familia no estaba con él, seguramente estaban muertos o si estaban vivos nunca los volvería a ver de nuevo.

Cuando escucho al viejo Joe gritándole a alguien fue a ver qué era lo que pasaba y entonces los vio. Rick, Michonne y Carl siendo atacados por el grupo en el que estaba.

Todo paso muy rápido. Recibió una paliza de los idiotas del grupo de Joe y ahora estaba aquí sentado al lado de Rick, su amigo. Hablaron de cómo él llegó a ese grupo, de cuando perdió a Beth y después de un tiempo Rick dijo: -Eres mi hermano.- no sabía que decirle asique no dijo nada, simplemente guardo silencio y cambio de tema. Hablaron de Carl del cambio de Rick. Más tarde Michonne y Carl se les unieron, comieron un poco y luego siguieron en dirección a Terminus.

-Esto es una verdadera mierda.- era la sexta vez que el tipo llamado Abraham lo decía, qué no se daba cuenta que no ayudaba en nada repetir lo mismo 6 veces.

-Tal vez Tyresse haya logrado escapar y está viniendo para acá, tal vez venga con más gente, tal vez…- dijo Sasha. No la culpaba por tener esperanzas, como se dice la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, pero si de verdad Tyresse había logrado escapar de la prisión eran escasas las posibilidades de que pueda llegar a aquí o de que todavía siga vivo y menos si estaba solo.

Pero todavía mantenía un poco de esperanzas, diablos se habían reunido con casi todo su familia otra vez, lo habían logrado habían logrado sobrevivir y reunirse de nuevo…_ tal vez ella siga viva en alguna parte de Georgia _pensó. Ella, siempre ella estaba en su mente. Tenía la incontrolable necesidad de encontrarla, de verla, de saber que estaba bien, de abrazarla. De besarla y de ver su sonrisa otra vez. Lo necesitaba, _**la necesitaba. **_

Salir de Terminus había sido una locura. Caminantes por todas partes, disparos, gente corriendo y gritando. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que era una buena oportunidad para escapar no lo dudaron y salieron corriendo tratando de no separarse y de conseguir todo el armamento posible, claro Daryl no se iría a ningún lado sin su ballesta y ni bien la localizo la cargo en su espalda. Rick los guio hasta donde había enterrado el bolso con las armas, y se dirigieron hacia el bosque, sin una idea fija pero seguros de que querían alejarse de ese lugar.

Pararon después de un tiempo, necesitaban un poco de descanso y la chica nueva, Tara, tenía que ver que tan mal estaba su tobillo y Bob se encargo de eso.

Cuando se sentó contra un árbol Glenn se acercó.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eres un hijo de puta fuerte, coreano – le respondió con una casi sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

-Tú también lo eres- y se levanto para ir con el resto, pero antes dio media vuelta y dijo- Ella está bien, se que lo está.

No pudo evitar sonreír. _Ella está bien, Carol está bien._

**Bueno éste es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado **** . Saludos.**


End file.
